Anonymous Flander's
by shanatcha
Summary: une fanfiction peu commune sur la Flander's compagny! en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

Une jeune femme brune se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de sa ville en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire se soir. Elle avait fini son dernier « travail » assez vite étonnement et n'avais plus rien a faire pour le coup. Mais sans qu'elle comprène comment, un homme lui tomba dessus, et il n'était pas léger.

« Non mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous marchez ? » _Fit le jeune homme_

« Non mais vous avez du culot de dire ça monsieur la boule de bowling ! Je vous rappel que c'est vous qui m'écraser et que vous n'êtes pas léger ! » _Lui répondit la jeune femme._

Le jeune homme se leva et la brune put l'observer plus attentivement. Il portait un long manteau en cuir avec des mitaines de la même matière, un jean, des lunette ayant le symbole nucléaire dessus, des cheveux court et brun tout comme ses yeux. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle l'a prit sans hésitez, intriguez désormais par se personnage.

« Mon nom est Caleb, désolé d'être aussi peu aimable mais mon patron m'as un peu énervé ».

« Je me nomme Erina . Excuse accepter. »

Erina lui sourit et Caleb fit de même.

« Je n'ai rien a faire pour le moment et je n'ai pas de travail avant un moment alors est-ce que ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un verre ? » _Fit la brune_

« Du café ? »

« A ce que je vois vous aussi vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de cette boisson ! » _Fit la demoiselle en éclatant de rire._

Elle lui prit le bras et l'embarquer dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Ils prirent tout deux un café bien serrer et le savourèrent jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« Sinon dans quoi vous travaillez Caleb ? » _Demanda Erina_

« Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Ça fait bizarre de se faire vouvoyer comme ça. »

« Comme tu veux mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question : dans quoi tu travail ? »

« Pour faire simple, je travail dans une compagnie : la Flander's Compagny. En gros, nous offrons la possibilité aux héros de choisir leur Némésis et en échange de se faire valoir, ils nous payent. »

« Ça ma l'air bien compliqué... Mais comment ça marche ? »

« Et bien les méchants potentiellement vont dans le bureau de notre DRH Hyppolite Kurtzman. Ceux qui ne sont pas pris servent de sbires et sont entraîner par Cindy, la nièce du patron. C'est une Valkyrie alors imagine la force de cette brute a couette. Même si c'est moins terrifiant que sa petite sœur le mastodonte. »

« Mais est toi ? Tu fais quoi dans cette entreprise ? »

« Moi je suis celui qui gèrent l'informatique et tout le domaine scientifique. Mais comme certaine de mes expériences ont explosé les locaux plusieurs fois mon patron dit que je suis un bon a rien et me harcèle pour que je bosse ».

« Mon pauvre tu n'as pas la vie facile... Je ne m'y connais pas en science mais je pourrais peut être t'aider en informatique, qui sais ? »

« ourquoi tu m'aiderais ? On vient a peine de se rencontrer ? Tu t'es pris pour luffy a aider tout ceux que tu croise et qui te paraisse sympathique ? »

« Luffy ? **grand éclat de rire** si je devais être quelqu'un de cette série se serait plus un mélange entre Rossinante et Doflamingo ! »

Pendant que la brune éclatait de rire et continuait sa tirade, Caleb ouvrait de grand yeux.

« Tu connais se manga ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est un classique ? »

Caleb sourit de toute ses dents et ils se mirent a discuter de choses et d'autres, principalement du l'univers geek et ceux tout le reste de l'après midi. Le soir tomba bien vite et le patron les vira donc du café. En voyant l'heure tardive, ils se dirent qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils se quittent.

« Au faîte, tu m'as pas dit dans quoi tu travail toi ? » _Fit Caleb_

« Disons que je travail pour mon propre compte et que les associé de ton patron ne m'apprécie pas ! »

La demoiselle lui sourit en lui tirant la langue avant de lui donner son numéro. Juste après, elle disparut sans laisser de trace.

En revenant a son travail avec se numéro a la main, Caleb se fit une nouvelle fois engueuler par son patron, comme a son habitude. Hippolyte quant lui, était intriguer.

« Qu'est ce que tu as a la main Caleb ? » lui demanda Kurtzman

« Le numéro d'une fille »

Le DRH se mit a rire a gorge déployer en décrétant que c'était impossible et Caleb lu hurlait que si mais que pour la peine il ne la verrait jamais.

Caleb retourna a son bureau pour rattraper son travail en retard. Se dire qu'il avait réussi a se faire UNE amie le fit sourire et lui donna un peu de courage pour finir la montagne de travail qu'il avait a faire.

Erina quand a elle, même si elle n'avait pas réussi a trouver du travail, était quand même contente d'avoir rencontrer une personne comme se drôle de scientifique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la chute

Peu après la chute de la Flander's compagny, dans un petit café...

« - Depuis je me retrouve sans boulot et sans rien a faire. C'est cool parce que le boss n'est plus sur mon dos mais je n'ai plus mon laboratoire et surtout... JE MANQUE DE CAFE ! » fit le brun

« - Mais comment votre entreprise a put couler ? Ça arrive pas du jours au lendemain non ? » fit la brune

« - Je sais pas. Il semblerait que l'état est décrété que la Flander's était trop dangereuse depuis l'accident temporelle entre les dimensions. Du coup il a fait fermer l'entreprise et plein de nos employer se retrouve sans boulots et moi sans CAFE GRATUIT » fit Caleb en sanglotant sur la fin

« - C'est arrivé si vite... On a peine eu le temps de se connaître que tu perds ton travail. Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'aider sur ça. A moins que... » fit énigmatiquement la demoiselle

« - Tu as une idée ? Propose, Armand est tellement déprimé qu'il accepterais n'importe quoi. Même si je vois pas comment tu pourrais aider. » fit le brun

« - Eh bien tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais parler de mon travail ? »

« - Oui, mais encore ? »

« - Eh bien en faîte, mon boulot est plutôt un loisirs. »

« - C'est a dire ? »

« - J'aime bien passé les sécurités des système informatique de tout le monde et je me fais engager comme hackeuse ou je me venge du manque de respect que l'on m'a fait subir. Comme Lex qui me traite comme une moins que rien quand je lui propose mes services ou magnéto qui prétend que sans pouvoir on est inutile... »

Caleb eu un instant d'absence avant de rapidement se reprendre et hurler.

« -HEIN? NANI ? » hurla le jeune homme

« - Hey ! Mes oreilles ! » fit Erina

« - Desolé mais tu me dira c'est difficile a croire... » lui fit Caleb incrédule

« - Eh bien je vais te montrer quelque chose mais tu devras me promettre de garder le secret. » fit sentencieusement la jeune fille

« - Juré Craché ! » fit Caleb en leva la main droite et en faisant mine de cracher sur le sol

La demoiselle sortit de son sac un petit ordinateur portable et ouvrit un dossier nommé « Lex danseuse étoile ». Dans se dossiers se trouvait une panoplie de Lex Lutor en tutu rose ou bleu, a moitiez affalé sur une table ou dansant joyeusement. Il y avait même une vidéo ou il se trouvait debout sur une table a tourner en rond en répétant « je suis une danseuse étoile » a tut tête.

Caleb ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire et fut vite suivit de sa joyeuse amie.

« - Donc tu ne mentais pas ! C'est vraiment impressionnant ! J'avais entendu dire que leur soirée était un peu déjanter a cause de la dose d'alcool dans leur sang mais je pensais pas a se point ! C'est donc pour ça que tu me disais que tu n'était pas vraiment apprécier des collègue de mon patron quand on s'est rencontré ! » fit Caleb, toujours hilare

« - Eh oui ! Mais encore la tu n'as vu que Lex ! Imagine un peu de quoi son capable les autres ! » lui répliqua Erina

Rien qu' a les imaginer, Caleb et Erina repartir dans une crise de fou rire. Puis Erina se calma pour revenir a leur premier sujet de discussion.

« - Bon, revenons a mon plan. Je n'ai pas le moyen de contacter ton patron pour le moment mais je sais comment les contacter eux et avoir ainsi une liste de méchant »

« - Mais tu vas faire quoi avec cette liste ? »

« - Je vais demander au méchant de se défouler sans scrupule dans la ville. Et quand les héros, qui sont habituer au contrat sans encombre et a victoire assurer de la Flander's se feront poutrer, je ferais en sorte que ton boss demande a l'État de remettre la Flander's pour pouvoir canaliser ses méchant et redorer l'image des héros. »

Caleb réfléchit a ce plan. « mais c'est qu'il pourrait fonctionner en plus... »

« - Mais il y a quand même un problème : comment tu compte faire en sorte que c'est méchants, qui peuvent enfin poutrer leur Némésis a la con, reviennent a la Flander's pour un contrat ? »

« - Je sais être persuasive... » fit elle sensuellement

Caleb la regarda les yeux rond avant que la jeune fille éclate de rire.

« - A ton avis, qu'est ce que tout ces méchant ont comme point commun ? » fit la brune en essayant de se calmer

« - Le fait est que se sont des méchants ? »

« - Oui mais quoi d'autre ? »

Caleb réfléchit quelque seconde et la réponse lui apparut comme un flash.

« - Leur amour de l'argent ! » s'écria le brun

« - Exactement ! Tu leur propose une prime de retours et tu en profite pour augmenter le prix des service tout en t'arrangeant pour remettre le prix des salaires a leur niveau normal. »

« - Mais ça risque de prendre un temps monstre ! Et puis, Trueman ne risque pas de m'écouter... » fit tristement Caleb

« - C'est pour ça que se sera moi qui lui proposerais ! »

Caleb fut surpris mais conclu que s'était la meilleur solution. Il lui donna le numéro de son boss et elle se mit au travail.

Elle mit tout en place pour son entrevue avec Trueman avant de l'appeler. Elle attendit que ça décroche.

…...

…...

…...

« - Alloooo ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : mise en place

Armand entra dans le petit appartement de cette jeune fille qui l'avait appeler en prétendant détenir la clé lui permettant de revenir dans le business. Il espérait ne pas être venu pour rien.

Son appartement était tout ce qu'il y de plus banale et n'avait rien de superflue. A par cette grande armoire dont le contenu lui était caché. Il s'installa dans le canapé de son salon devant la télé en attendant la jeune fille. Elle arriva de la cuisine avec un thé et des gâteaux. Elle lui tendit un tasse qu'il prit et il, se servit en gâteaux. Après être bien installer il se tourna vers la brune.

« - Vous prétendez savoir comment je peux redorer le blason de mon enseigne de super vilain mais j'ai une question : comment avez vous été mis au courant de nos activité ? » fit Trueman

« - Et bien je connais l'un de vos employer. » répondit Erina

« - Et qui est-il ? »

« - Cela importe peu, ce qui importe c'est ce que j'ai a vous proposer. »

Et elle lui exposa le plan qu'elle avait élaborer avec Caleb. Armand l'écouta sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin.

« - Ce que vous me dite la Mlle est très intéressant et pourrait bien marcher... Mais vous vous rendez compte du temps que cela va prendre ? Surtout avec nos administration actuelle. » lui fit Armand

« -Je sais. Mais pour que administration aille plus vite nous devons juste les presser un peu... Avec une petite menace sans grand danger pour leur vie mais assez pour les effrayer... » fit sournoisement la brune

Armand sourit et eu tout de suite en tête Hippolyte pour se travail. Il prit son téléphone et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Je pense que je vais y aller et mettre en place ma partie de plan en espérant que vous teniez parole. Même si je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous vous y prendrez. »

« - Ne me vous inquiétez pas je sais y faire dans se domaine la. » fit en souriant la demoiselle.

Armand haussa un sourcil avant de sortir du charmant appartement de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui s'empressa d'appeler son ami.

Caleb sentit son téléphone sonner en même temps que celui d'Hippolyte. Ils se regardèrent avant de répondre. Et a l'annonce de leur interlocuteur ils eurent la même réaction.

« - COMMENT ? » firent-ils

Ils se regardèrent a nouveau avant de saluer leur contact et de raccrocher.

« - le patron vient de me demander de me tenir prêt avec mon costume de vilain pour « presser l'administration » en cas ou » fit le DRH incrédule

« - Une amie vient de me dire que le patron avait accepter son plan et qu'ils le mettaient en place dès maintenant. » fit Caleb tout aussi incrédule

« - Une amie ? »

« - Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu le numéro d'une fille ! »

Hippolyte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Caleb avoir une amie FILLE ? Impossible ! » Il secoua la tête avant de retourner au travail. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si il n'avait pas vu par la fenêtre Magneto en train de détruire une partie de la ville accompagner du Dr Gang et de la sorcière rouge. A la voir en action il soupira de bonheur pendant que Caleb levait les yeux aux ciel.

Le Dr Fatalouse été aussi de la partie et il avait le soutient Lex Lutor. Les héros essayait vainement de les arrêter se qui offrait un spectacle somptueux et merveilleux selon Hippolyte.

Caleb se demandait combien de temps l'État allait-il mettre avant de paniquer.

« - Hippolyte, vous allez bientôt enter en piste, nous attendons juste quelque jours que l'État ne sache plus quoi faire dans se chaos ambiant » fit Armand

« - Je pense que je vais m'amuser ! »

« - Et ne faîte pas tout foirer scientifique de pacotille ! Igor, je veux que vous le surveiller qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidérée ! » ordonna Trueman

Caleb soupira avant de retourner dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Hippolyte depuis la chute de leur entreprise.

Il ne fallut pas plus de une semaine avant que l'Etat cède a la panique total. C'est a ce moment que Armand entra en scène. Bien entendu, pas tout le monde était d'accord avec se retour sur le devant de la scène, une personne s'arrangeant pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Seulement l'attaque qu'un vilain fit pendant une réunion d'Etat suffit a les convaincre.

A l'unanimité, ils décidèrent le retour de la Flander's Compagny.

Trueman et toute son équipe était ravie de retrouver leur locaux. Ils en profitèrent pour faire la fête pendant toute la nuit avant de reprendre leur activité et de faire en sorte que tout retourne a la normal.

En ces temps de joie, Armand et Caleb avaient le même problème : ils n'arrivaient plus a joindre Erina. L'un ne s'en inquiétait pas, ne la connaissant que trop peu, l'autre commençait a paniquer surtout au vu de son travail.

Caleb appela la demoiselle.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

 **Click** Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Erina Scarlet, veuillez laisser un message après le Bip **Bip**


	4. chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : NITROGLYCÉRINE !

Caleb tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre son amie, sans succès. Il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était inquiet comme pas possible et prit une décision qui allait mettre en colère son patron : il décida de mettre son travail en pose et de quitter sans prévenir son poste. Simplement, Armand le voyait pas de cette œil. Il l'arrêta près de leur salle de détente.

« - Ou pensais tu aller Caleb ? » lui demanda Armand

« je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est pour aller chercher UNE amie, il aurais la même réaction qu'Hippolyte ! »

« - Je sors faire un tour dehors » répondit-il gêner

« - et puis quoi encore ! Déjà que vous en branler pas une quand vous êtes aux bureau vous voulez prendre une pose dehors ? Vous vous croyez ou ? » pestiféra Trueman

« - bon, pour dire la vérité j'ai une amie et je n'arrive plus à la joindre et ça m'inquiète donc je vais voir si elle va bien ! Que vous le vouliez ou non ! » cria le brun

Le scientifique voulu pousser son patron quand Hyppolyte, Cindy et le reste de la troupe arriva sur place.

« - Caleb, vous exagèrer ! Quitter votre boulot pour aller voir une fille dont ne sais où se n'est pas raisonnable enfin ! » fit Carla

« - en plus je suis sûre qu'elle est moche » fit Nadège

« - ou qu'elle n'existe même pas » renchérit Hyppolyte

« -vous êtes pas sympas ! Va Caleb retrouver ton aimer ! Que c'est romantique » fit Kévin

« - Papa ! Il est où mon goûter ? » demanda Cindy

« - dans ton sac ma chérie ! Armand tu exagère ! Si j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un, Caleb le peut aussi ! » fit George Trueman

« - ouais bah on s'en serais bien passer toi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu en fasse une deuxième ? » se lamenta Armand

Caleb commençait à en avoir marre de se débat stérile. Il voulait juste aller voir Erina pour voir si elle allait bien, c'est tout. Et on venait l'emmerder ! Il allait se teleporter quand Armand l'arrêta.

« - oh vous n'allez pas partir comme sa mon petit père c'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

« - eh bien moi j'en ai marre de vos théorie à la noix ! Ça fait des jours que j'arrive plus à la joindre donc maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisirs de fermer vos gueule et ME LAISSER VOIR COMMENT ELLE VA ! » fit Caleb

Quand il eu finit de hurler, un silence se fit dans l'assemblé. Le scientifique sembla satisfait du résultat obtenue quand, soudain, une lumière blanche éclaira ma salle. Quand la luminosité se fit plus supportable, ils ouvrirent les yeux pour voir le docteur Jean-luc Shreider au sol, blesser et brûler, accompagner d'une jeune fille brune blesser et brûler aussi. Elle était allonger sur le dos et tout deux aleter.

« - vous êtes complètement barge ma parole » fit le doc

« - on est en vie et loin de se laboratoire c'est le principale non ? » rétorqua la jeune fille entre 2 respiration.

« - ERINA ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Armand et Caleb

Il y eu un tilt dans le cerveau de Armand.

« - attendez Erina, l'employé que vous connaissez c'est Caleb ?!? »

« - Eh oui ! Au faites Cal, tu t'y connaîtrais pas en soins ? Parce que la on en aurait besoin » fit Erina en riant nerveusement.

« - Je dois avoir ça mais tu peux me dire comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet états ? » demanda le scientifique

« - c'est une longue histoire mais en un mot : NITROGLYCÉRINE ! » Fit le demoiselle en partant dans un grand éclat de rire .

Caleb soupira avant de porter la jeune brune jusqu'à son laboratoire sous les yeux ébahi de tout le monde qui ne se remettais pas du choc.

« - Caleb à une copine.. » firent Carla, Nadège et Cindy incrédule

« - Et elle est canon » dirent Kévin et George

« - Et c'est elle qui a eu l'idée qui a permis à notre entreprise de renaître de ses cendres… »fit Armand

« - COMMENT ? » fut le crie que tous poussèrent

Armand dut leur expliquer tout pendant que Caleb soignait les nouveau arrivant. Une fois qu'ils furent remis en état, Erina s'expliqua.

« - Je suis une amie de Caleb et quand il m'as dit que son entreprise avait fermer j'ai eu l'idée de se plan pour l'aider. »

« - mais comment vous vous êtes rencontrer ? » demanda Hippolyte

« - on va dire que c'était percutant ! » fit Erina en riant

« - On s'est rentrer dedans puis on est aller boire un café ensemble »

« - ça a été rapide dis donc ! » fit Kévin

« - mais dit moi, que t'est-il arriver ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu depuis quelque jours » demanda Caleb

« - c'est une longue histoire. En gros, je voulais savoir qui cherchait à vous couler et en fouillant dans le courrier d'états j'ai trouvé une adresse étrange. »

« - bien sur tu as fait tout cela légalement ? » lui fit le scientifique, un sourire aux coins des lèvres

La demoiselle rit avant de reprendre son récit

« - bref, j'ai analyser d'où pouvait provenir cette adresse et je peux te dire que c'était pas facile. J'ai mis des jour et, quand j'ai trouver la location, je me suis rendue sur place directe. Mais je me suis faites capturer sur le chemin sans savoir où on m'emmenait. Je suppose que c'est l'endroit que j'ai trouver. On m'as emprisonner et c'est la que j'ai trouver le docteur. On s'est échapper ensemble mais on s'est fait encercler à un moment. Donc je me suis servie des appareils sur place pour créé un portail vers toi. »

« - mais tu l'as trouver ou l'énergie pour alimenter le portail ? » demanda Caleb

«- NITROGLYCÉRINE ! »

« -Elle s'est servie de la force de l'explosion et de l'énergie générer par cette dernière pour nous amener ici. » fini le docteur

« - tes complètement tarée » firent les autres

« - en attendant, elle a raison, il faut que nous découvrions qui est derrière tout ça » finis Trueman


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Anonymous

Erina se tourna vers Armand, tout sourire après son explication et se décida à se relever.

« - est ce que se serait possible je puisse travailler ici ? Même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir ? » demanda la demoiselle

« - Bien sure ! » lui répondit Armand

« - Que non ! » finit Hippolyte

Armand le regarda surpris. D'habitude Hippolyte ne le contredisant pas.

« - attend de voir la réaction de la congrègation de l'ombre ! » rit Caleb

Armand le regarda surpris avant qu'une sphère vienne se poster devant lui et ouvre une fenêtre de discutions en directe. Il y avait, pour une fois, tout les membres. Et tous se mirent à blanchir et à se décomposer en voyant la jeune demoiselle au coter de Armand.

« - N-n-nightmare ? Que fais tu avec Armand ? » demanda Magnéto

« - c'est ma nouvelle employée ! » fit fièrement Armand

Ils ouvrirent tous grand la bouche en apprenant la nouvelle. Leur ennemie, celle qui les avait humilié de la manière la plus indigne qui soit, se trouvait désormais au coter d'un de leur collègue et ami. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient se réjouir ou avoir peur.

« - au faite, il faudrait que je retrouve l'enfoiré qui nous a fait couler donc j'attend de vous une certaine coopération » leur dit Trueman

«- Ne vous en faites pas patron je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravie de nous aider. » fit Erina en leur lançant un regard lourd de sous entendu

Ils avalèrent difficilement leur saliver avant de hocher la tête et de raccrocher. Caleb se tourna vers Hippolyte.

« - alors ? »

«- Elle peut rester mais je l'ai à l'œil »

« - moi aussi » répondit Cindy

Kévin se réjouit d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans l'équipe mais sinon ils en avaient rien à faire. Ça ne changerais pas leur quotidien ou à peine. George donna son goûter à Galdys et Caleb ainsi que la brune partirent dans le laboratoire accompagner du doc. Et les autres repartirent à leur activité tout en cherchant un moyen de retrouver la personne qui leur avait tant causé de tort.

Erina était sur son petit PC portable pendant que les scientifique s'amusaient avec leur étrange mixture dont elle ne savait pas la nature. Elle recherchant dans les dossier d'états mais ils avaient fait le ménage. Elle avait beau chercher elle ne retrouvait plus cette adresse et ils en avaient effacer toute trace de son ordinateur, plus moyen de savoir où ils trouvaient. Elle soupira avant de prendre une lampe du café qui avait popper à ses coter. Elle leva un sourcil et en relevant la tête elle croisa le regard de Caleb lui souriant. Elle lui sourit en retours avant de retourner à ses recherche.

« - tu sais , on ne sais toujours pas comment les héros ont été mis au courant que nous n'étions pas innocent de la création de la brèche qui avait fait venir les choristes… »lui souffla Caleb

Erina se releva d'un coup et attrapa le jeune homme par le col.

« - ou sont les dossiers de nos clients ? » fit elle empressé

Caleb sourit avant de claquer des doigt et il se retrouvèrent dans les archive. Il prit un dossier qui se trouvait être celui de Bruce Wayne alias batman.

« - je pense que c'est le plus susceptible d'avoir garder un enregistrement de ce qui nous cause du tort » lui fit le scientifique fou

« - je t'adore merci ! » fit Erina en se jetant dans ses bras

Surpris, lz jeune homme rougit légèrement avant de les ramener à son ordinateur. La jeune femme appela le richissime homme pour lui poser des questions.

« - que me voulez vous ? » fit batman

«- comment vous avez su le rôle de la flander's dans tour ce bordel ? » fit le jeune fille

« - avec ça et veuillez ne pas m'appeler à l'avenir à par en cas de force majeur » batman

Il raccrocha sans demander son reste sous l'œil ébahie de la jeune fille et de son compère.

« - je l'imaginais plus poli » fit Caleb

Erina approuva avant de regarder la vidéo que leur avait envoyer le héros. Elle essaya de décrypté la voix et de lui enlève ses filtre mais sans succès. Elle soupira de concert avec Caleb qui avait essayer de l'aider. Il se rendirent donc en salle de réunion pour faire part de leur découverte. Armand les écouta. Mais avant qu'il ai eu le temps de donner son avis, une explosion se fit dans le complexe. Une image apparut sur l'écran

« - il semblerais que les brebis que j'ai perdu sois ici.. je pense que je vais me débarrasser de tout mes problème s en même temps ! » fit l'homme au masque anonymous


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Nightmare mode activate

Erina se tourna vers Armand.

« - Vous avez quelque chose pour les contrer ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement

« - Nos agents sont sur le terrain.. »

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent a paniquer quand les hommes masqués entrèrent dans la salle qu'ils occupaient. Hippolyte s'occupait avec Cindy de la protection des Trumans pendant que Gladys, Nadège et Carla protégeaient le reste de la troupe. Caleb sortie son blaster de poche pour pouvoir contrer ses personnes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuse dans le bâtiment.

« - Ils sont trop nombreux, on y arrivera jamais ! » leur fit Nadège

« - J'en peux plus ! » fit Kevin a bout de force

Ils se mirent tous a couvert pour essayer de réfléchir a un plan. Mais quand Caleb voulut les rejoindre, il se prit une décharge qui le fit s'effondrer au sol.

« -CALEB ! » hurla Erina

La demoiselle se précipita a ses coter pour voir comment il allait. En le voyant haletant au sol et ne pouvant plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle vit rouge. Elle prit le blaster et se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour s'armer convenablement. Pendant se temps, Hippolyte refaisait le plein de douleur avec la collaboration de Kévin et Gladys jouait au bowling avec les sbires qui revenait sans cesse a la charge.

Cindy sortit de leur couverture pour aller faire du hachis de sbires pendant que Carla les carbonisait a coup d'onde électrique. Caleb se mit a couvert près d'Armand, tentant vainement avec le doc de comprendre comment il avait put annuler ses pouvoirs.

« - Le temps n'est pas a ça et ce n'est pas dans ses conditions que nous risquons de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive ! » lui fit Jean-luc

« - Bougez vous et trouvez une solution pour tous les dégager ! Vous ne pouvez pas les téléporter ailleurs ? » fit Armand

« - Je pourrais si j'avais mes pouvoirs ! Mais comme on le dit depuis 20 minutes, je ne les ai plus ! » lui fit Caleb

« - Et bien trouver une autre solution ! Vous êtes scientifique non ? »

« - Je croyais que je n'était qu'un bon un rien ? »

« -CALEB CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! »

Soudain, Erina surgit dans la piece, armé de deux blaster et de plusieurs fioles de chimie. Jean-luc Shreider se cacha comme il put pour se couvrir de la catastrophe que la demoiselle allait provoquer. Caleb, lui, s'inquiétait un peu de se qui allait suivre.

« - TOUT LE MONDE A COUVERT ! » hurla-t-il

Et il eut bien raison ! L'instant d'après, la salle était envahi d'explosion et de tir de blasters. Quand se fut enfin fini, plus personne ne se tenait debout pour les attaquer et le demoiselle semblait exténué. Elle lâcha au sol les lourd blaster avant de s'effondrer et de souffler. Ils avaient réussi a s'en sortir.

Mais tout n'était pas fini.

Des hommes surgirent derrière Caleb et voulurent l'embarquer. Seulement, ils furent arrêter par la hache d'une certaine Valkyrie qui ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on embarque son gros lard. Les hommes masqués fuirent sans demander leur reste.

« - Caleb ! Est – ce que ça va ? » demanda Erina

« - Oui je vais bien mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous voulait. » lui fit-il

« - Je pense qu'ils sont venu pour vous. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... » dit Shreider

« - ON S'EN FOUT ! VOUS AVEZ VU CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT A NOS NOUVEAU LOCAUX ? » hurla Armand

Ils soupirèrent a l'unisson avant d'essayer de comprendre leur délicate situation.

« - Vous ne connaissez vraiment personne d'assez puissant et qui vous en voudrait ? » demanda Erina

« - Si mais il est mort : Red Richards » lui dit Hippolyte

Erina haussa un sourcils. Le doc, quand a lui, voulut s'éclipser discrètement. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, Nadège lui bloqua le chemin.

« - On veut déjà nous faire faux bond docteur ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le docteur qui semblait en mauvaise posture et assez nerveux. Il chercha une échappatoire mais n'en vit pas. Alors il se résigna.

« - On va dire que je ne suis pas innocent dans tout cela. » leur avoua-t-il

On dut retenir Armand pour ne pas qu'il étrangle de suite Jean-luc pendant que Carla lui demandait de poursuivre.

« - Les amis de Richards sont venue en pleurs pour que je les aide a reformer leur amis. Alors j'ai construit une machine près de la faille pour reconstituer son corps en intégralité. Car oui, contrairement a ce que vous pensiez, il était toujours vivant après l'ouverture de la faille, merci a son élasticité. Mais passons. Il a voulut que je fasse de même avec sa femme mais c'était impossible. Il a donc pété un cable et décider de m'enfermer. Il a pour objectif de se servir de la faille pour exploiter un autre univers et faire revenir sa femme. »

« - Ce qui explique sa tentative d'enlèvement sur ma personne ! » s'exclama Caleb

« - Et comment ? J'ai rien compris... » fit Cindy

« - Il a besoin de particule théorique pour ouvrir une faille. Et les particules théoriques j'en produit a chacun de mes déplacements ! »

« -Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire c'est que si on veut pas être anéanti on doit protéger cet incapable ? » leur fit Armand

Ils hochèrent la tête et Armand se mit a pleurer.

Mais leur problème ne faisait que commencer...


	7. chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : la bonne étoile qui nous chie dessus en spray

Après les derniers événement qui s'était dérouler dans les locaux de l'entreprise, Armand avait décidé de mettre Caleb sous garde rapproché. Il ne voulait pas l'apocalypse, il avait déjà vu à quel point c'était mauvais pour ses affaires. Hippolyte suivait donc toujours Caleb à la trace avec l'aide de Cindy. Et ceux depuis quelque jours déjà.

Mais la patience du scientifique enrobé commençait à être à bout car ils le suivaient absolument PARTOUT. Que se soit la salle de bain ou les toilettes , il n'avait plus une minute à lui, son intimité étant violé toute les minutes. Un moment il se dit que s'en était assez, il se téléporta donc dans la salle de détente, arrivant devant une Erina qui patienter avec un café.

Il leva un sourcil devant le sourire de la brune qui lui faisait signe de s'assoir devant elle. Il s'assit avec un café à la main et soupira de bonheur devant cette tranquillité qu'il avait tant chercher. La jeune femme en face de lui sourit de plus belle avant de prendre une gorgée de se café brûlant.

« - Ils te mènent la vie dure hein ? » fit la brune

« - tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ! Je ne peux même plus aller pissé sans que Hippolyte sois la a me regarder sois disant pour ma sécurité ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Richards ! d'ailleurs tu a put décrypté la vidéo ? »

«- non malheureusement. Je n'ai même pas pu trouver le lien qui me permettrait de remonter jusqu'à lui. Il est doué ça on ne peut pas lui enlever. »

« - mais il est con de vouloir ramener ça chaudière de copine alors que c'est impossible ! »

Caleb soupira avant de boire une gorgée de café. Mais avant qu'il n'est put boire une gorgée de ce précieux nectar, un flash suivit d'une explosion se fit devant lui et Erina. Ils mirent à couvert derrière une table pendant que le reste de la troupe arrivait pour voir les dégât.

« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ENCORE ! J'AI DÉJÀ ASSEZ À RÉPARER AVEC LES CONNERIE DE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! » Hurla Armand

« - RENDEZ LE NOUS ! » Hurla une voix que la hackeuse connaissait bien

« - Caleb ? »

« - c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard » lui fit Caleb

Pendant ce temps, Uber-Caleb continuait de hurler accompagné d'une Cindy à la chevelure rose flamboyante et d'un scientifique ressemblant à Gladys.

« - mais de qui vous parle bon sang ? » fit Carla

« - vous savez très bien de qui je parle ! » lui répondit Caleb

Erina leva un sourcil. Il semblait manquer 2 personnes à la troupe : Armand et Hippolyte.

« - ou sont Armand et Hippolyte ? »demanda innocemment Erina

« - Hippolyte on ne sait pas mais c'est normal. Quand à Armand c'est vous qui le savez ! » leur dit Uber-Caleb

Erina et Caleb se regardèrent. Voilà donc pourquoi ils venaient les attaquer.

« - je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il n'est pas ici » fit Jean Luc

« - comment avait vous fait pour capturer quelqu'un qui va à la vitesse de la Lumière ? » demanda le scientifique avec eux

« - attend ti viens de dire quoi ? » firent en même temps à la demoiselle et Caleb

« - pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? » leur fit Cindy

« - Parce que si quelqu'un voyage à la vitesse de la Lumière… » commença Erina

« - il produit des particules théorique ! » finit Caleb

« - et donc ? » leur fit Caleb

« - celui qui a prit votre ami veut aussi détruire la flander's company donc plutôt que de faire le boulot à sa place, vous pourriez nous aidez à l anéantir ? » proposa la jeune fille

Uber-Caleb et cindy se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, ça semblait une bonne idée.

Armand lui était content de retrouver enfin le Caleb qu'il adorait tant ! Et la Cindy au couette détourna le regard en croisant celui de Uber-Caleb.

Ça promettait…


	8. chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : la « recherche »

Erina se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur, somnolant à moitié. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à localiser leur ennemi alors que lui savait ou les trouver. Caleb et les deux autres scientifiques essayait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider dans sa recherche mais cela ne donnait rien.

Un café apparut dans le coin du bureau qu'elle occupait. En relevant la tête elle vit Caleb avec un sourire avenant. Elle lui sourit en retours et savoura la divine boisson.

« - vous avez du nouveau ? » fit Uber-Caleb et cindy

Ils étaient entrer en trombe dans la pièce, ne se gênant pas pour mettre en l'air le bureau bien ranger et organiser de la brune. Elle soupira avant de leur lancer un regard blasé.

« - non je n'ai encore rien trouver. »

« - mais ça va bientôt faire trois jours ! » se plaignis Uber-Caleb.

« - oui je sais. Ça fait trois jours que je bosse non-stop avec le soutien des scientifique et du réseau que j'ai à ma disposition avec Armand et Carla et trois jours que je fais chou blanc. Alors tes gentils, tu te casse et tu me laisse bosser ! » fit le demoiselle a bout

Uber-Caleb voulut répliquer mais se tut sous le regard noir de son alter ego .

« - c'est pas comme si il nous laissait une piste à suivre… » souffla la jeune fille

Caleb tilta. Il se fit un face palm avant d'éclater de rire.

« - qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » fit Pink Cindy

« - et bien c'est juste qu'on est passer à coter d'un énorme indice. » répondit Caleb

« - et lequel ? » demanda la brune

« - les particules qu'ils utilisent ne se trouve pas partout. Et tu a devant toi un générateur qui peut te permettre de l'enregistrer et de remonter la piste jusqu'à la source ! » fit fièrement Caleb

La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de son sauveur. Caleb rougit avant de détourner le regard et de lui rendre son étreinte. Décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils utilisèrent Caleb comme générateur avant de pister les particules dans un large périmètre. Mais cela allait prendre du temps et il fallait surveiller l'opération. Erina resta donc de nouveau poster devant son ordinateur à attendre la fin de la procédure.

Tous rentrèrent chez eux, épuisé de la journée sauf Erina et Caleb. Il était rester pour lui tenir compagnie.

« - tu devrais te reposer, je veille » lui fit son ami

« - si tu le dis… » fit Erina en baillant

Elle posa donc sa tête sur le torse de son compère qui rougit. Elle s'endormit de suite. Caleb regarda la jeune fille dormir. Il l'a trouvait juste adorable. Mais il savait qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Donc si il voulait en profiter, c'était maintenant.

Il se pencha vers la demoiselle et l'embrassa chaste ment. Ses lèvres étaient sucrée et chaude. Il ne voulait pas les quitter et voulait les goûter encore. Surtout qu'elle dormait encore.

Soudain,le pc sonna, réveillant Erina.

« - c'est fini ! On sait maintenant ou il sont… et c'est pas très loin d'ici ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! »

Caleb partit les prévenir. Pendant se temps, la brune toucha ses lèvres et rougit. Elle avait trouver ça plus qu'agréable et mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Elle sourit avant de se reconcentrer sur leur objectif : Red Richards.


	9. chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : à l'assaut !

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ou frapper, les troupes de la flander's étaient en marche avec a leur tête l'équipe que nous connaissons tous. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent sur le site, ils se posèrent pour préparer l'assaut. Ils ne devaient se foirer sous aucun prétexte ou se serait la fin se tout.

« - vous pensez pas que vous exagérer un peu avec votre fin du monde ? » fit Armand à Jean Luc Shreider

« - non car depuis l'accident des choriste , le tissu dimensionnel c'est fragiliser et une autre faille risque de le briser et ainsi faire s'effondrer notre univers et celui auquel nous serions relier. » lui répondit le doc

« - c'est pour ça que nous devons absolument libérer Flash des griffes de l'autre dingos élastique » dit Caleb

« - et comment on s'y prend monsieur le génie ? Sa forteresse est digne des plus grand super méchant comment on fait pour rentrer ? » grogna Armand

« - c'est simple : on rentre par la grande porte » fit Erina

Puis elle leur expliqua son plan. C'était risque mais ça pouvait fonctionner.

Ils se trouvaient donc face à une grande base militaire. Elle était entourer de haut mur électrifié et toute les entrer étaient garder par au moins 4 gardes. Les rondes des gardes au sommet des murs étaient irrégulière et pour couronner le tout ils étaient tous des super haut classer. Un forteresse imprenable.

Erina et toute la troupe se dirigèrent donc vers la porte principale. Deux grande porte en adamentium renforcer. Hippolyte salua le travaille. Un vrai boulot d'artiste et, si cela avait était l'œuvre d'un super vilain, il l'aurait recruter de suite.

« - c'est toujours sur pour ce plan ? Parce qui m'a l'air pas mal foireux. » fit George

« - en plus ils sont fort et armer et en nombre ! » continua Kévin

« - je ne sais pas vous mais moi je pas vraiment confiance la » renchérit Nadège

« - j'ai peur Caleb ! » poursuivit Pinky Cindy

« - courage Cindy on fait ça pour Armand rappel toi » lui répondit Uber-Caleb

« - vous pouvez pas vous la fermer un peu ! » Hurla Carla à bout

« - arrêter de vous plaindre et avancer plus vite ! » renchéri Cindy

Erina se rapprocha de Caleb et ils se firent capturer. On les menotta et ils furent emmener de suite devant Red Richards.

«- vous vous rendez enfin…. Mais trop tard pour me stopper ! J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour ramène mon amour à la vie ! » leur fit Richards

« - bah vous savez c'est pad un mal que votre nympho de femme sois morte » lui fit Caleb

« - LA FERME ! ELLE ÉTAIT MON SOLEIL ! MA VIE ! MON AMOUR ! ET MAINTENANT ELLE EST MORTE PAR VOTRE FAUTE ! » répliqua Red

Erina tourna la tête pour observer la salle. Richard les surplombait depuis une petite plate-forme. Au dessous de cette plate-forme se trouvait en cage l'ami des voyageur dimensionnel. Il semblait épuiser et complètement vider. Plusieurs barils de particules théorique était dispose autour d'eux. Assez pour créer une brèche importante. Leur fin en soi.

« - ce que vous essayer d'entreprendre c'est de la pure folie ! Vous allez tous nous anéantir ! » Hurla Gautier

« - crois moi qu'il s'en fiche de ça. C'est pas ça qui la empêcher d'ouvrir la singularité la première fois » lui répondit Hippolyte

Erina observa les gardes. Ils avaient leur attention sur leur chef hurlant. C'était le moment. Elle se tourna vers les autres et fit cliqueter trois fois de suite ses chaînes. Le signale était lancée.

Hippolyte se libéra des menotte d'une impulsion pendant que Kévin faisait danser à mort les gardes. Pendant se temps , Uber-Caleb et les cindy empêchait les autres gardes de venir en renfort. Armand et George se servirent de Gladys comme garde du corps pendant que Carla et Nadège libéraient à l'aide de leur pouvoir flash Armand. Caleb, Gautier préparait le dispositif de téléportation pour les emmener loin d'ici. Erina et le Doc préparaient, de leur coter, une bombe assez puissante pour annihiler tout cet endroit en une seule fois.

Un équilibre parfait pour une évasion et une destruction efficace. Simple. Enfin ça l'aurait été si ils n'y avaient pas eu antan de garde de haut niveau. Ils allaient être rapidement submerger si les scientifique ne finissait pas leur affaire. Surtout que leur fuite s'appuyait uniquement sur les capacité de téléportation de Caleb.

Soudain, richards agacé, sorti un blaser annihilateur de particule théorique de sa poche. Il le pointa vers Caleb et s'apprêtait à tirer. Erina , l'ayant vu, se jeta sur la trajectoire du tir pour protéger leur seule chance de réussite.

Tout ce que vit Caleb se fut son amie allonger sur le sol , un trou dans l'abdomen. Puis il perdit tout contrôle. Ils prit la bombe et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Richard avant de partir en activant la bombe.

De nouveau dans les locaux de la flander's , ils virent leur feu d'artifice de loin et se réjouir. Plus rien à craindre de se coter la et ils s'en étaient pas mal sortit. Sauf une.

Caleb prit son amie et l'emmener au Laboratoire. Le doc et Gautier lui proposèrent leur aide ce qu'il accepta avec joie.

Les autres durent attendre une éternité dans la salle de repos avant de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de leur sauveuse.

Quand Gautier remonta, les gants ensenglanté, il ne savait quoi pensé.

« - les lésions sont graves et surtout étranges. L'arme anti-particule théorique qu'il à utiliser empêche certain traitement de marcher. On doit donc procéder autrement et cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Même avec l'aide de Caleb et de ses pouvoir dimensionnel et temporel. Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle pourra tenir comme ça. » fit gravement Gautier.

« - vous voulez dire qu'elle va … ? » commença George

« - Elle va peut être mourir d'ici quelque heure. »

« - mais elle ne s'est prit qu'une attaque ! » firent en même temps Uber-Caleb et Cindy

«- peut être mais se n'est pas une super. Elle a beau avoir du talent elle n'est pas aussi résistante que nous » fit Hippolyte

« - non ! Pas l'une de mes plus utiles employé ! » fit Armand

Kévin se mit à pleurer et fut consoler par George tout comme Gladys. Nadège se rongeait les ongles pendant que Carla réconfortait Armand.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant dégénérer en quelque seconde ?


	10. chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Erina ?

Erina se réveilla dans une clairière bordée de grand arbres sombre. L'herbe était haute et il y avait au milieu de cette clairière une table et trois chaises. Deux homme semblable étaient assis sur deux des chaises, sous un arbre. Ils étaient differenciable de par leur habit. L'un avait un cache œil étrange et une tenue qui faisait penser à un super vilain. Quand à l'autre au lunette, il faisait penser à un psychologue. Erina resta à sa place comme figé de stupeur.

« - venez jeune fille, nous avons à discuter- » commença celui à lunette

« - bon tu ramène ton cul ici vite fait ou tu veux que se soit moi qui te le prenne ? » grogna l'autre

Erina sourit en pensant à cette menace avant de s'avancer. Elle s'installa sur la chaise tranquillement et se tourna vers le plus sympathique des deux.

« - on est ou ici ? Et vous êtes qui ? »

« - pour faire simple, nous sommes les deux personnalité d'un schizophrène : Damien Parker. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dr Parker et lui Damien. Pour répondre à ta première question… je doute que tu apprécie… » lui fit le Dr Parker

« - et pourquoi ça ? » répondit Erina en craignant la réponse

« - si je te dis que nous on mange déjà les pissenlit par la racine tu en pense quoi brunette ? » fit Damien

Erina se mit doucement à pleurer. Elle était en train de mourir. C'est pour ça qu'elle était ici et qu'elle pouvait parler à ceux deux hommes. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas en enfer alors ?

« - tu te trouve dans une situation difficile. Tu peux choisir de mourir et de les abandonner pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ou décider de rester avec eux. » fit le doc

« - pour moi tu en a déjà assez fait pour eux comparer à ceux qu'ils on fait pour toi. Tu mérite de te reposer un peu. » fit le vilain

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas une vie facile en tant que hackeuse. On ne la prenait jamais au sérieux et on la pensait toujours faible. Personne ne lui faisait confiance et on se servait à chaque fois d'elle comme un outils. Même si elle s'y était fait, un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus. Elle pouvait bien abandonner elle n'avait personne à qui elle manquerait.

Saif peut être à Caleb.

Elle se rappela leur baisers furtif. Et surtout pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans cette position. Elle se souvint de tour ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et tout ce qu'ils avaient partager. Il ne devait pas être bien en se moment.

« - je peux les voir d'ici ? » demanda la brune

Le doc fit un cercle sur la table et elle put enfin voir le monde d'en bas. Et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Elle vit plusieurs en pleure dont Armand , Kévin et Gladys. Gautier et les autres faisait leur possible pour la sauver dans le laboratoire.

Quand à Caleb, il semblait au bout du rouleau. Ça se voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien et surtout qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours.

« - Eri… ne m'abandonne pas… pas maintenant… j'ai besoin de toi ! » murmura t il a la demoiselle endormie.

Erina se mit à pleurer devant cette scène horrible. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Caleb aussi triste.

« - je veux y retourner ! » sanglota t elle

Le doc et Damien se regardèrent avant, d'un geste de la main, la renvoyé d'où elle venait.

« - je n'aurais jamais penser que le gros pouvais pecho un canon pareil ! » fit Damien

« - moi de même. Comme quoi, le monde et plein de surprise »

Et ils disparurent.

Erina redescendit brutalement dans son corps. Et la douleur quelle ressentit alors lui fut intolérable. Mais elle serra les dents. Elle fit de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux. Caleb était endormi à ses coter, bercé par les battements de son cœur et du moniteur. Elle sourit avant d'essayer de parler. Mais la douleur revint d'un coup, lui coupant le souffle.

Elle se força tout de même à parler.

« - Ca….leb… » fit la brune difficilement

À l'entente d'un son autre que celui des machines, Caleb releva immédiatement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux bien ouvert de la brunette. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il hurla.

« - ELLE EST RÉVEILLER ! BORDEL TU M'AS FAIT TROP PEUR ! PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTEND ? PLUS JAMAIS ! » Fit il en pleurant

Les autres arrivèrent en trombe et soupirèrent de joie en la voyant réveiller. Le pire était passer.

Mais il lui faudrait quand même un mois de repos complet pour qu'elle soit de nouveau sur pied.

Mais elle vivrait.


	11. chapter 11 Lemon

Chapitre 11 : DU VENT BORDEL !

-Erina ? Fit Caleb

La jeune fille leva le nez de son ordinateur pour voir son ami sur le pas de la porte de son propre laboratoire. Laboratoire qui leur servaient de chambre à tout deux depuis son accident, Caleb jugeant qu'elle devait être suivit 24h sur 24.

-Oui Caleb ? Répondit la brune

Caleb entra dans la pièce tour en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire. C'est pas facile alors écoute moi jusqu'au bout.

Il prend un grande inspiration.

-Erina je….je…. Je

Caleb semblait bloquer sur se simple mot, ne pouvant pas prononcer la suite. Erina sourit tendrement avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle mit sa main sur sa cuisse avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle prit un instant avant de plonger sur ses lèvres et de savourer se baiser.

Un tango endiablé commença entre leur deux langue. Erina passa sa main dans les cheveux de Caleb pendant que se dernier la rapprochait de lui autant que possible, l'enserrant dans une forte et chaude étreinte. Il faisait allait et venir ses mains dans son dos, provoquant des frissons chez la dame.

Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de continuer ses mouvements dans le dos de la demoiselle, laissant quelque fois même ses mains se balader plus bas , au plus grand plaisirs de Erina qui soupirai de bien être.

Mais quelque chose attira son regard.

-Tu es sure d'avoir fermer la porte Cal ? Demanda la jeune brune

-Oui pourquoi ?

Il se tourna pour voir la porte entrouverte et se leva précipitamment. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, découvrant toute l'équipe derrière. Ils ne semblaient pas remis du choque de leur découverte. Kévin avait son téléphone à la main , la preuve devant ses yeux ébahis.

-BON, MAINTENAN, VOUS NOUS LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE ET VOUS NOUS FICHEZ LA PAIX ! DU VENT BORDEL ! hurla le scientifique

Ils partirent tous en quatrième vitesse. En se retournant, l'accro au café trouva une Erina hilare. Il se mit à rire lui aussi avant de nerveusement se gratter la nuque. Erina reprit les rênes encore une fois. Elle lui prit le bras et l'installa dans le lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Caleb rougit en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Tu es sure que tu veux le faire avec moi ? Après tout je suis un peu enrobé et pas très beau…

-Arrête avec tes bêtises Cal ! Je te trouve très mignon moi… surtout rouge comme tu es….

Puis la brune replongea sur les lèvres de l'homme de science. Elle fit descendre sa main vers la blouse de son amant qu'elle retira. Puis se fut le tour du tee shirt et du pantalon.

Mais Caleb ne voulait pas être le seul déshabiller. Alors il prit son courage à deux main et enleva le haut et le bas de sa partenaire. Elle sourit devant l'air gêner de Caleb.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avant ?

-Tu pense vraiment qu'avec mon physique j'ai pu en avoir ? Lui fit remarquer le brun

-On sait jamais…

Erina reprit son affaire et se mit à descendre le long du torse de son amour. Elle enleva la dernière pièce de tissus de se dernier avant de prendre en main le membre dresser de son partenaire. Il gémis doucement avant de se couvrir la bouche. Erina retira ses mains avant de prendre en bouche la verge. Caleb gémit de plus belle mais plus fort tout en agrippant la chevelure D'Erina. Elle fit de lent va et vient avant d'accélérer ajoutant sa langue au processus, faisant gemir et grogner Caleb de plus en plus fort.

Après quelque aller et venue de sa conjointe sur son sexe, Caleb se sentit venir. Il voulut prévenir sa partenaire mais trop tard.

Erina avala le tout en regardant sensuellement son partenaire. Puis elle repris sa place à califourchon et fit pénétré lentement le penis de Caleb en elle. Ils gemirent en cœur avant que la brune ne commence à bouger. Elle fit de lent va et viens pour commencer mais fut obliger d'accélérer par la pression des mains de Caleb sur ses hanches.

Ainsi Erina chevaucha Caleb à une vitesse effréné, les faisant désormais hurler de plaisirs. Ils avaient fermer les yeux pour apprécier se moment. Caleb ramena sa conjointe à lui, ne voulant faire qu'un avec elle. Erina agrippa la nuque de Caleb tout en l'embrassant.

Après moult va et viens, ils jouirent en cœur.

Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle.

Erina se dégagea et s'installa sur le torse de Caleb. Caleb souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle amante.

-C'était géniale….

-Prêt pour une prochaine fois ? Fit Erina un sourire lubrique sur le visage

-Comme jamais !

Erina se blottit dans les bras de son amant pendant que se dernier lui caressait les cheveux et passait sa main dans son dos.

Et la Erina fit quelque chose qui le surprit.

Elle se mit à ronronner.

Caleb sourit tout en continuant ses mouvement avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Bien heureusement pour nos deux amants, ils n'avaient pas remarquer la présence de quatre personne : Armand, Hippolyte, George et Kévin.

Armand était sous le choque et alla dans les bras de Carla. Hippolyte s'évanouit et fut ramener chez George tandis que Kévin, téléphone à la main avait tout filmer.

Deviner qu'elle film visionnera notre équipe le lendemain ?


End file.
